1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to voltage converters, and more particularly, to a converter adapted to convert the power output by a welding machine to the level of a wall socket, i.e. approximately 120 volts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Voltage converters generally are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,646 dated Dec. 4, 1984 discloses an apparatus and method for generating a ramp voltage and using it as a control signal in the electrode circuit of an arc welder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,246 dated Mar. 6, 1990 describes a magnetically controlled variable transformer for controlling AC output power. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,699 discloses a power supply for both arc welding and plasma cutting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,763 dated Jul. 24, 1990 discusses a ferroresonant transformer having dual outputs which are electrically and magnetically isolated. This includes a core, primary coil and two pairs of secondary windings. Each secondary winding having an output terminal. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,987 discloses a secondary power source having a voltage level stability substantially independent from otherwise influential changes in primary power circuit levels.
Frequently, it is desirable to use more than one electrical device at a work site where a welding machine is being used. Conventional welding machines are usually powered by a portable gasoline engine generator at a work or construction site. The voltage output of such generators although quite adequate to power the welding apparatus is usually insufficient to power a conventional electrical power tool, for example. The present invention eliminates the need for a separate source of electrical power for such ancillary electrical tools or other devices by enabling the latter to merely be plugged into the welding set and its source of power.
The voltage converter of the present invention is attached to the welding apparatus and provides a power source for other electrically powered tools within the workers' easy reach. This invention, therefore, eliminates the need for a separate electrical power source dedicated solely to the ancillary electrical tools. Other advantages of the present invention will become evident from the ensuing description.